A prova de amor definitiva
by doggyhow
Summary: sonic foi sequestrado por Eggman quem podera salva-lo se seus amigos estão todos ocupados


**A prova de amor definitiva**

Em uma bela manhã em Station Square, Sonic estava deitado numa arvore, e estava pensativo, em uma de suas mãos, segurava um hot dog que ainda não tinha comido, a outra estava atrás de sua cabeça de forma que descasava a mesma e com sigo pensava:

- porque será que ele não esta mais atacando?

Sonic referia-se a Eggman, o tio ovo não atacava Station Square já fazia um mês e isso já estava deixando-o frustrado.

Varias vezes ele já tinha ido ao laboratório dele para ver o que acontecia mas lá não podia se ouvir nada.

Cansado de ficar parado Sonic comeu o hot dog de uma vez só e ligeirinho como sempre pulou da arvore e pousou macio no chão

Ele olhou pelos lados e percebeu que do outro lado da praça onde ele estava

Podia se ver uma bela ouriça rosa que mesmo com toda a força que tinha,estava com muito esforço carregando varias sacolas cheias de compras,logo Sonic foi ao encontro dela para ajudá-la.

- olá Amy, quer ajuda?

- olá Sonic, eu quero sim.

Logo ela foi tratando de dar três de suas pesadas sacolas para o Sonic. E os dois saíram caminhando para a casa da Amy, logo Sonic quebrou o gelo:

- sabe Amy já reparou que os dias estão ficando mais tranqüilos?

- claro Sonic, o Eggman já não ataca a cidade a um mês e tenho certeza que isso está te deixando frustrado.

- uau! Amy como sabe?

- é eu sempre tento saber o que meu grande amor sente.

Sempre que Amy dizia algo desse tipo para Sonic, ele se sentia estranho e não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim por isso sempre que algum clima rolava entre eles dois ele ficava nervoso.

Logo os dois chegaram, Sonic entrou na casa da Amy e logo deixou tudo encima do balcão e tratou de se mandar sem nem se despedir direito, rapidamente ele sumia pelo horizonte deixando um longo rastro de poeira. Amy colocou as compras em cima do balcão e se jogou no sofá mostrando sinais de fadiga. E começou a pensar:

- por que ele faz isso? Por que toda vez que me declaro para ele só ouço um grande silencio e vejo um certo nervosismo em seu rosto? Será que ele me ama também?

De tanto pensar Amy acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. Mal sabia ela que logo Sonic estaria em graves apuros.

Sonic estava a correr a mil pelo deserto quando derrepente ouviu um grito de socorro de alguém:

- Socorro! Socorro!

Sonic tratou logo de rapidamente ir para o local de onde os gritos podiam ser ouvidos

E logo viu que a voz fina era de nada mais nada menos que Eggman.

- Eggman, o que está fazendo aqui no meio do deserto gritando socorro com uma voz idiota?

- oras Sonic o que você acha? Maldades.

Logo que terminou de falar isso um cerco de grades trancou o Sonic. E Eggman desatou-se a rir.

- ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!!! Pausa da risada

- EGGMAN!!!

- Sonic agora finalmente irei te destruir.

- Hunfp, vou destruir essa grade.

Quando Sonic encostou na grade levou um grande choque, e surgiu um buraco no meio da gaiola, de lá saiu um badnick diferente ele era grande e era feito de água e tinha tentáculos feitos de um aço muito forte, Sonic com um ar de desprezo disse:

- essa é sua grande invenção que irá me destruir? Corta essa.

Quando Sonic deu um spin dash no robô outra vêz levou um choque que o deixou atordoado o que permitiu que o robô o imobiliza-se

- ta você me prendeu e agora?

- Sonic não sei se você reparou mais eu parei de atacar a cidade por um tempo e sabe o que eu estava fazendo esse tempo todo? Eu estava observando você seus hábitos fraquezas e lugares para onde geralmente vai. Mas não só de você mais de todos os seus amigos.

- para que?

- para saber o seu dia mais vulnerável, não sei se você sabe mais sabe onde estão cada um de seus amigos?

- não porque?

- bem ai vai Knuckles nesse momento está meditando no altar da esmeralda mestra tentado descobrir qual é sua verdadeira origem, quando ele faz isso ele apaga, por isso ele não pode vim te salvar, Tails está testando o tornado 3 novo que será o seu presente de aniversario e ele esta com o celular desligado,Shadow está nos destroços da colônia espacial ARK pensando como seria o mundo seria com a Maria ao lado dele.

Jet, Wave e Storm estão em um concurso de pranchas voadoras e estão incomunicáveis, os Chaotix estão em uma missão no Alaska encomendada por mim hehehe.

Alem deles quem mais dará por sua falta? até lá você estará morto e agora boa noite.

Após isso Sonic desmaiou possivelmente com um choque.

Amy acabara de acordar de um pesadelo e estava muito assustada, ela havia sonhado que Sonic estava se afogando num tanque cheio de água, e ela não conseguia salva-lo. Assustada, ela saiu a procura de Sonic seguindo, o caminho que ele havia seguido. A trilha de Sonic havia terminado num lugar que parecia uma base improvisada e então ela pensou:

- Eggman!

Rápido ela foi ligando para os amigos de Sonic para que eles o pudessem salvar mas como o Eggman havia previsto todo mundo estava ocupado.

- Sonic não se preocupe eu irei salva-lo.

Logo ela sai a mil indo para a Egg Land.

Chegando lá ela percebe que a proteção do Eggman está muito mais forte que a ultima vês que ela havia invadido.

Lá dentro Sonic finalmente acorda e parece estar em um tubo dentro de uma maquina.

- o que vai fazer em Eggman vai me robotizar?

- ohh! Sonic eu não tenho mais essa mente vasia de antigamente.

Derrepente dentro aonde ele estava começou a ser inundado de água ele tenta, tenta mas não consegue quebrar o vidro de jeito nenhum

- EGGMAN você vai me pagar!!

- ahh é? Então vai ter que ser rápido pois a água irá inundar esse recipiente em 1 hora enquanto isso pensa em sua vida e vê como sempre estragou os meus planos pois esses serão seus últimos momentos esse recipiente ira te afogar logo.

A água estava quase na altura do seus sapatos, fazia dez minutos que a água estava enchendo.

Enquanto isso lá fora Amy bolava um plano para destruir aqueles robôs que protegiam a entrada do laboratório. perto dela havia uma palmeira de borracha então ela teve uma idéia:

-Vou usar essa palmeira de borracha como catapulta assim poderei lançar meu Piko Piko Hammer muito mais forte.

Amy pegou um pedaço de cipó de uma arvore, amarrou na palmeira puxou e colocou o seu Piko Piko Hammers nas folhas da palmeira e soltou o cipó, o martelo pega em cheio na cabeça de um explosivebotnic que explode destruindo boa parte dos outros robôs depois disso Amy sai do esconderijo então começa a lutar contra os robôs.

(OBS: os momentos em _Itálico _simbolizarão os action times (tempos de ação,luta))

_Mais rápida que um raio Amy pula em cima de um robô atacando-o com um rainbow twist fazendo-o ser destroçado, um robô atira nela só que Amy desvia de todas as balas com uma esquiva muito precisa ensinada por Espio e da uma rasteira no robô que o faz perder o equilíbrio, mas não dá tempo dele cair no chão pois Amy lhe dá um chute que o faz voar em outro robô fazendo os dois explodirem Amy é cercada por vários robôs ela percebe que tem um anel de poder nas mãos e usa seu poder para fazer um pequeno escudo que rebate as balas atiradas pelos robôs destruindo assim todos os que restavam._

Depois da pequena luta da Amy ela fica um pouco cansada mas logo ao se lembrar que Sonic foi seqüestrado por Eggman ela fica Subitamente descansada.

Lá dentro Sonic já está com a água em seu joelho então ele vai começando a ficar sem esperanças de viver e fala para si mesmo.

- eu queria ter tido mais tempo... Para ficar com meus amigos passei tanto tempo da minha vida correndo que... Nem pensei como as pessoas que se importavam comigo ficavam preocupadas.

- falando sozinho Sonic?

Sonic responde com um grande silencio que faz Eggman ficar irritado e aumentar a velocidade de queda de água só restavam 20 minutos para que o recipiente ficasse cheio até a boca, logo que ele faz isso ouve um sinal de alarme dizendo "invasão do setor um, invasão do setor um" isso faz Eggman ficar com vários tons de vermelho até ficar com a cara com cor de pimenta que se fosse desenho animado sairia fumaça dos seus ouvidos, mas logo que ele vê as imagens da câmera ele fica tranqüilo pois vê a Amy como uma ameaça remota.

Após Amy destruir a segurança da entrada da base ela com muita violência e raiva quebra o portão de puro aço da entrada da base de Eggman com apenas uma martelada, lá dentro ela encontra uma frota de flybots:

_Os flybots começaram a atirar raios lazer para cima de Amy, ela lembra que Tails uma vês falou: "a forma mais eficaz de parar um lazer e com uma fonte refletiva" então ela se lembra de um pequeno espelho que tinha no bolso e aponta para um dos robôs, o robô atira bem no meio do espelho que reflete o raio lazer e explode, ela pega as duas armas lazer que estavam coladas no robô ela com uma mira extremamente precisa ensinada por Shadow como agradecimento por ter impedido ele de destruir a terra nos acontecimentos de Sonic Adventure 2 e também escapando de tiros impossíveis de se esquivar. E logo destruiu todos os robôs que tinham ali._

Lá dentro Eggman da pulos de raiva ao saber que Amy havia destruído o setor dois, mas para Sonic restava apenas 10 minutos, a água já estava batendo no seu peito e ele apenas pensava pois sabia que dali não podia escapar.

- Como eu queria ter tido mais tempo para descobrir coisas novas... Como amar assim como Amy dizia me amar, para falar a verdade ela já provou isso varias vezes.

Sonic começa a lembrar de todos os momentos em que ele e Amy se divertiam muito e também em momentos em que ela realmente provou amar ele assim como quando ele estava a beira da morte na saga Metarex em Sonic X, então Amy veio e o salvou sem ter medo de morrer, para ele aquela foi a maior prova de amor que alguém já teve por ele e ele parecia ter descoberto finalmente por que sempre que Amy dava em cima dele ele ficava nervoso:

- será que eu amo a Amy? Ele pensava...

Voltando a Amy ela já estava no 3° setor e lá ela encontrou robôs bastante fortes que golpes normais não faziam nenhum dano e lá também encontrou o monstro

Que havia seqüestrado o Sonic, como golpes normais não funcionavam ela lembrou que knuckles havia dado a ela um par de luvas místicas que triplicavam a força de quem a usava ele deu isso a ela por que Amy o ajudou a descobrir que Sonic não era mal e sim Eggman era.

_Rapidamente Amy vestiu as luvas de batalha e com golpes bastante arrasadores e técnicas espontâneas de artes marciais foi destruindo robô a robô até que chegou_

_No robô que seqüestrou o Sonic. Os dois lutaram cabeça a cabeça por um bom tempo mas um conjunto de spin dashs e hommings attacks em seu principal ponto fraco em que não dava choque fez com que o robô fosse destroçado._

Lá dentro a aguá já tinha cobrido o sonic por completo e ele estava segurando o fôlego e pensando:

- eu queria ter tido mais tempo...para amar quem sempre me amou...para satisfazer seus desejos...para formar uma familia com ela, mas receio que...eu...não vou...conseguir

Sonic já estava quase desmaiando quando viu uma flor rosa de jardim que naquele momento mais parecia uma flor selvagem, sim era ela a garota que ele sempre amou dês

Do dia que ele a conheceu como ela é, sim era Amy

- Eggman caso não queira que eu chute esse seu traseiro gordo libere o sonic já!

- não mesmo!

- ahh é

_Amy mais rápida que uma ninja golpeia o tubo com tanta força que os cacos de vidro viraram partículas invisíveis. Sonic cai desmaiado mas não cai no chão Amy o segura e o coloca no chão suavemente._

Amy olha tão feio para o Eggman que Eggman após ver seu olhar fica com vontade de morrer

- Eggmam você pagara pelo que fez o meu Sonic sofrer.

- err... me desculpe amy

_Amy pega o Piko Piko Hammer e bate no Eggman que voa e atravessa o teto do seu Lab. E voa muito longe até sumir de vista, _

Ela corre para ver como o sonic esta e se preocupa, ele não estava respirando tentou os primeiros socorros mas nada consegue então derrotada ela se desaba ao chorar

- SONIC, ACORDE, ACORDE,...por favor....eu deveria ter sido mais rápida

Ela descança sua cabeça no peito de Sonic e ouve bem baixinho.

- eu queria ter tido mais tempo...e você Amy, arranjou esse tempo...

Ao ouvir isso Amy olha para Sonic e ele com aquele olhar que ele sempre faz quando esta tudo bem da uma piscada e diz

- obrigado Amy você salvou minha vida.

Amy agarra Sonic e o abraça com tanta força e carinho como se fosse uma pessoa que não via a muito tempo, depois dela largar ele um pouco mais recuperado já podendo ficar em pé pega as belas mãos de Amy e os dois ficam se encarando por um bom tempo

Seus rostos quase que instintivamente começam a se encostar quando de repente ouve-se um grito:

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E Eggman cai de cara no chão e ainda tem o orgulho de falar:

- eu estou bem!

Sonic volta a olhar pra Amy e diz:

- foi tão difícil descobrir que te amo que precisei arriscar minha vida por isso

Então Amy disse – então nesse caso que bom que você quase morreu

E os dois deram um beijo terno e emocionante, mas emocionante pra quem? Para eles ou para os amigos deles que estavam a observar tudo pois chegaram poucos segundos e Amy viram seus amigos e para zoarem com os amigos sonic disse:

- ei Amy vamos ver o por do sol juntos?

- ta bom Sonic só se você conseguir me pegar!

E os dois saíram Sonic correndo atrás da Amy, então Knuckles confuso disse

- ei gente viemos tão rápido para cá que entramos no mundo do contra?

Todos riram do comentário do Knuckles.

Enquanto a Amy e Sonic? Bem digamos que os por do sol em Station Square nunca mais seriam os mesmos.

_FIM _


End file.
